He Says, She Says
by SushiChica
Summary: He says: You know, I kinda think we connect. She says: Stop stalking me. [KidFlashxJinx][ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but you have no idea how much I wish I did. Especially these two.

**Dedication:** A tribute to _anyone_ who believes that it doesn't matter who the hell you are; luck and love come at some time or another. Sometimes in small spoonfuls, other times in large helpings, with a lot of messy, ugly, icky crap in between. You just have to wait and let it enter you when it comes.

----

_Jinx_

**He says** I should lighten up.

As if I could.

I'm a villainess. A petty villainess, granted, tethered to my small time crimes as though my very life were for shoplifting and shoplifting alone. Regardless, when you're a villainess, it's kind of tough to 'lighten up.'

And it's not like I'm _always_ serious or anything. I just have to watch my back…all the time. It's not _my_ fault that _his _kind never lay off. Maybe I _could_ lighten up every once in a while if I didn't have the stupid Saint Titans on my case twenty four-seven. I swear, every time I breathe, they're there to arrest me for it.

Of course, there's the Speeding Idiot himself, who won't leave me alone even if I'm _not_ doing anything wrong. It's been weeks now, and he's _still_ leaving me roses at the most random times. Doesn't he have any idea how _awkward_ that is? I could be in the middle of a Hive briefing, and he'll speed by and drop a rose in front of me. After a routine wild goose chase that, as per usual, yields _zero_ results, we'd be left with hard copies of our plans MIA and a rose in my lap in their place.

Yeah, that didn't go over so well with the team five times in a row.

I don't even know what I'm doing here. So the last rose had a tag around it reading _Jump City Central Park_. That didn't mean I was obligated to go. I'd just decided to get out of the Hive tower after it was vacated by my so-called friends who'd rushed off to assist the Brotherhood with some special mission they'd been offered even when I'd refused to go…and ended up here. That's not to say I haven't talked to Kid Flash since that night with Madame Rouge. Even if I hate to admit it, I have. He always shows up in person away from the Hive Five, which is more than I can say for his roses when he raids our facility nearly once a week. He'll question why I haven't 'seen the light' yet in that teasing voice that drives me insane with rage. Or attraction.

_So_ not the point.

It's just that this is the first time I've actually _agreed_ to meet him, as opposed to _him_ coming to _me._ This time, it's by choice, and I'm not sure I like that too much. I know that he's going to zoom up to me with his trademark reckless grin and shining blue eyes, hopeful as always that maybe he's finally _turned_ me, of all things. And I'm_ positive_ that he's going to open up whatever conversation we have tonight with some kind of dorky pickup line.

And here he is now.

**He says, **"Y'know something? I kinda think we have a connection," and hands me a rose.

* * *

_Kid Flash_

**She says,** "Stop stalking me," and glares, but she takes the rose without much protest, as though she thinks I won't notice how much she really likes it.

I have to resist a laugh. I've gotta say, if I had to single out just one thing that I admire about Jinx, it would probably be her unyieldingly stubborn nature. If you told her the sky was blue and she knew it to be purple, she'd probably kill you trying to prove it. But what does she take me for, an idiot?

…Well, okay maybe, but there's a difference between supposed "stupidity" and being completely blind to something so blatantly obvious. But whatever. If she's gonna keep living in denial, it's not my place to be her therapist. Then again, that doesn't mean that I can't try.

"So you came," I say, allowing myself a smirk. "What persuaded you? My good looks? My charm?"

"The last rose you left me almost causing me my home?" Jinx's voice was sharp, but she'd relaxed into a more comfortable position on the bench she'd chosen to literally _lay_ on, conveniently leaving no room for me. "You're lucky my teammates are dumber than you, otherwise I think I'd have to crash at your place."

"Fine by me," I lean down and gently nudge her legs off the bench so I can sit down as well. Her eyes shot more daggers at me as her feet hit the ground.

"You realize that you'd probably be dead at that point."

"Doubt it," I shake my head lightly, "and even if you did manage to kill me…well, I'd probably haunt you for the rest of your life." She groans audibly. "Just admit it, Jinx. You're never gonna get rid of me."

"_Fantastic_," she mumbles, rolling her eyes, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Beats me. Maybe it was that jewel you almost stole from that museum the first time we met."

"Yeah, _almost_ stole. You ended that attempt pretty quickly. Twice."

"Good point," a silence falls between us, and I bite my lip before saying something that I _know_ will piss her off. "You_ really_ like that thing, don't you?"

"What?" Jinx looks down at the flower in her hands, and sees how tightly she's clasping it. "Oh…no. _No._ It's just a stupid plant." She throws it to the ground about five feet from the bench like she doesn't care about it, but I can see the remorse in her eyes.

"I'll get you a new one of those," I remark, another smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Don't bother. It's just a plant. I like plants about as much as I like bean sprouts."

"Or unicorns?" Her eyes literally _flare_ in anger, and I can't help it. I laugh. _Hard._

"_What?_" Jinx is positively seething, and understandably so…I guess._ "What_ is so damn _funny_?"

"Did you know that you're unbelievably easy to provoke?" I poke at her side and she slaps my hand away. Or, rather, tries to. "You're worse than Raven."

"Don't talk about that witch with me."

"Why, because she kicked your ass?" She groans and attempts to punch me, but I stop her hand before it connects. "She's a really cool person when she's not trying to arrest you. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah. Coolest frigid bitch I've ever met."

"Hey, don't talk about her that way. She's _nice._"

"Is there a _point_ to this meeting? I mean, _other_ than the important matter of discussing plants and Raven's personality temperature."

"Nah, not really"

"Then what're we doing here? Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"Because I like you." She begins laughing then; peels of unrestrained laughter that I'm sure the whole of Jump City can hear. And once her hysteria calms down, I ask her the same question as she asked me only a few minutes ago, except I ask out of curiosity where she asked out of fury. "What's so funny?"

"_You._ You're a _riot_. You're a _super hero_, and you're saying that you like _me. Jinx_ of the Hive Five."

"Hive Six, actually."

"Whatever," Jinx rolls her eyes. Again. "It still doesn't work."

"Y'know, I've heard that if you roll your eyes enough they'll get stuck up there."

"That's only when you _cross_ your eyes, you speeding idiot."

"Whatever." There's a short pause in a conversation that I'm really beginning to enjoy despite the venom Jinx keeps shooting at me, but before I can say anything else, she glares at me again and kicks her feet up on the bench so that she's laying down like she was before I made room so I could sit. Now her legs are on my lap. Her face says that she's trying to spite me, but her eyes tell me otherwise.

**She says**, "This is all part of your plan, isn't it?" as if I'm supposed to know what she's talking about.

* * *

_Jinx_

**He says**, "What plan?" as though he has no idea of what I'm talking about.

"You know, your _plan_," I try to make my gaze as stony as possible.

"I'm going through every part of my brain, and I don't think there's any plan in there."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I shake my head. "Still, I know what your intentions are."

"Enlighten me. I'm lost in the dark," his gaze drops down for a split second, and I consider getting my legs off of him. But, then, where's the fun in that? _He_ moved them off the bench, so _he_ should deal with the fact that I want to lay down again.

…I have a crappy feeling that he doesn't really mind. At all.

"You know, your intention of leading me over to the good side, then dumping me for some hot blond superhero who can fight crime in fishnets and stilettos and has inhumanly large boobs plus a nice car to boot." Kid Flash looks at me as though I've grown a third eye, then laughs almost as hard as I did when he said he liked me.

"Okay, first of all, I wasn't aware we were together."

"I didn't say we were," I snap, my tension driven up another notch.

"Well then it'd be kind of hard for me to dump you, wouldn't it?" He looks me in the eye when he says this, but inside I know his laughter is stronger than before.

Shit.

"Secondly, I don't think _anyone_ can fight crime in fishnets and stilettos. Especially not combined. Not even me."

"I don't know…maybe you should give your Justice League friend Black Canary a call." I tilt my head, examining him carefully, so relaxed as he sitsin a park talking with a known criminal. I look up at his face and notice that he's smiling at me again.

"What?" I ask him, knowing that there was something he wanted to say. I was exasperated enough as it was and I didn't need him entertaining weird thoughts in his head.

"Nothing. You're just…dirty," his eyes were shining with amusement.

"_What_?"

"You're picturing me in fishnets and stilettos, aren't you?"

"_WHAT?_"

"I knew it. We might have to add pedophilia to your list of misdemeanors."

"_That would require me to be over eighteen, you pervert!"_

"So you're admitting that you pictured me in fishnets and stilettos."

"_Shut UP!"_ Silence. "You _enjoy_ driving me insane, don't you?"

"Maybe." He winks at me, obviously satisfied, but his mouth doesn't stay shut for long. "Oh, and thirdly, what makes you think I would ever do something like that?" The question actually makes me stop and think before I answer.

"…I don't know."

And what a brilliant answer it is.

"Why, you done it to a hero before? Seduced him, turned him bad, then dumped him for some beefy motorcycle maniac who clothes himself in cow skin and has three balls plus a bad haircut to boot? Anyone I would know?" I look at him, one eyebrow quirked.

"So you're admitting that you're seducing me?" It's my turn to smirk. I can tell that he's dumbfounded by my response. He _did_ kind of set himself up for it.

"You're good."

"I know." There was a pause before he apparently decides that it would be best to conveniently change the subject.

"Is it really so hard to think that I might actually like you, no personal motives or hidden agendas required? Are you _that_ insecure?" I have absolutely no idea what to say.

"…You're not bad yourself."

"I know," he's being more serious than I'd ever seen him before. There's curiosity in his expression, and his tone is somber. Last time I heard him this earnest was when he was begging me not to get mixed up in the Brotherhood of Evil. I still can't remember that fight with Madame Rouge without shuddering. Who knows? Maybe Kid Flash saved me. I choose to believe that I saved myself, with a little bit of help.

But I know that's not really true. Well…not entirely, anyways.

"You gonna answer the question?" He runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly. I notice a lot of hero guys tend to do that. Or maybe I haven't been around enough guy villains. Gizmo has no hair to speak of, Mammoth's hair is always ratty and God knows _what's_ been collecting there, Seemore and Billy Numerous always cover their hair, and…I don't even know if Kid Wykkid has _ears_, let alone _hair._ This sounds kind of odd…but I like seeing Kid Flash's hair; seeing him run his fingers through it.

I take a breath.

"No. I'm not insecure. I believe in myself as much as anyone else."

"First sign of insecurity," he remarks with a very small smile, "is denial."

"Shaddup. I told you I believe in myself, didn't I?" Kid Flash is carefully considering his answer, I can tell. I feel kind of annoyed with myself for actually being curious to know what he has to say.

"Do you believe in yourself, or are you always trying to _prove_ yourself? There's a difference."

Yeah, that throws me.

"Gwah?" It's the most intelligent thing I can think to say at the moment, and even then it's not much Hell, it's not even a word.

Ugh.

"I think that's because you're so insecure about yourself…you're always trying to prove yourself to everyone else. Prove you can make it. Prove you can survive," he regards me carefully.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone," I spit, swinging my legs off his lap, off the bench, and if I'm not mistaken (though I do hope I am), Kid Flash almost looks sad to see them go. He responds to my small outburst in an offhanded manner, but I know he means what he says.

"You're right. You don't. But you do it anyways. I saw the way you were groveling at Madame Rouge, begging for her approval." I feel my eyes lighting up in anger.

"It was a mistake, okay? Don't tell me you've never made one before."

"I have, and I'm not blaming you for it. The point is that you were still trying to prove yourself to her, just like you do with everyone else. Except I think that you don't really do it for other people," he doesn't flinch at my glowing eyes as he speaks, in fact he barely takes notice of them. I find myself being disarmed by his careful analysis of me; his honesty. "I think you're constantly trying to prove yourself…to yourself."

"…_Right_. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" I scoffed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes yet again.

"I'm serious, Jinx. I think the fact that no one has ever believed in you makes you want to prove them wrong, and to prove yourself wrong. Prove to yourself that you're someone worth being believed in."

"And you gather all of that in the accumulative hour we've spent together since we met," my words are biting, I know that, but it's the only thing I can think to do. Honestly? I want to curl up and cry, because I know what he's saying is true. What he's saying…it hurts. It hurts more than any punch I've ever taken in any fight.

"It's not hard to see," he says simply, shrugging. Then he smiles at me. "For what it's worth, I believe in you."

"Why?" I laughed harshly, bitterly. "Because I almost got us both killed by turning you in to Madame Rouge?"

"Nah," this time, he kicks his legs up into _my_ lap. "You're smart. You don't take crap from anyone, you're funny, and I think you can be a really good person and _help_ other people if you let yourself. You just don't allow anyone get close enough so they _can_ believe in you anymore."

"I tried," I can see the astonishment on his face as I say this, although I'm not sure whether it's from what I told him or because I shove his legs off my lap at the same time.

"Really? Who, if you don't mind my asking?" I guess it was what I said.

"…Stone. Cyborg. Whatever." He cringed as he heard me say it.

"Yeah, not the best idea to put your faith in a double agent like that. He didn't mean to hurt you, though."

"I doubt that. I tried to kill his friends by Slade's orders once."

"...Good point."

"Look," I sighed, sagging my shoulders, "I still don't really get _why_ you're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Leaving me roses, talking to me in a stupid park for an hour for _no _reason whatsoever, being _nice_ to me regardless of my allegiance." Kid Flash considers this, his head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"Because I don't really think you belong to your supposed 'allegiance.' Besides, I told you, I like you."

"_I've_ told _you_ that I'm bad luck. Does that mean nothing to you?" I sit up a little straighter, glancing at my fingernails rather than looking at him. "I _can't_ be good. My entire existence is that of ruining other people's _lives_."

"Not necessarily," he says, grinning again.

"_Listen_ to me, you idiot! I'm a living embodiment of _bad luck_."

**He says**, "Who cares?" like he actually means it.

* * *

_Kid Flash_

**She says, **"I care," like she doesn't really believe it.

"Okay, that's it," I'd been waiting a while for the right time to give her the little brown piece of metal that had been burning a hole in my pocket for a while, and now seemed appropriate. "Give me your shoe."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"Give me your shoe!" I make a grab for it, but she pulls away.

"God, what is _wrong_ with you?" Jinx sneers, jumping off the bench as I try again. "I _almost_ thought you were normal. I really did."

"Why, do your feet smell?" I laugh as she dodges my third try. She should be glad that I'm not using my super speed to her disadvantage.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes are flaming once again, and I can tell that I'd struck a nerve with my last comment. Maybe I enjoy tormenting her a little too much, but I feel the need to take this and run with it. Run far.

So I do.

I leap onto the park bench and she watches in horror as I begin to shamelessly sing with reckless abandon.

"_Smelly cat! Smelly cat! What are they feeding you? Smelly cat! Smelly cat! It's not your fault!"_ Suddenly she lets out a scream of frustration that really _does_ sound like a cat who's just had its tail pulled and _tackles _me off the bench and onto the ground.

"Never…_ever_..." she's practically hissing and spitting, pinning my shoulders down to the floor and straddling my stomach with her legs. I can't help myself. I really can't.

"I knew you wanted me, Jinx, but you were right in saying that we've only spent an accumulative hour with one another. Are you really sure that we know each other well enough to sleep together?" As fast as she jumped on me, she practically flies off with a tiny yelp, and I help myself up.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" If her gaze were any sharper, I think it would've stabbed my heart out by now.

"Maybe. Now, about your shoe?" With a contorted expression, she reluctantly unzips her right boot and shoves it at me.

"Can I at least know what you're going to do with it?"

"Nah, it'll be obvious soon enough. And by the way, your shoe smells lemony fresh, so I'm not sure what you were so freaked about." She grumbles something inaudible as a response. I shrug and pull out a pocket knife, reaching into the padded sole of the shoe. In a matter of seconds, I've begun carving out a section of the padding and Jinx is having a heart attack.

"Do you even _know_ what you're doing?" Her eyes are wild with obvious paranoia.

"That…is debatable." I snorted at her meltdown-like reaction while I continue carving.

"How can I trust you then?"

"Because I'm not speeding you to the local jail right now, despite your misdemeanor rap sheet being longer than one of Starfire's Tamaranian gratitude poems?" I glanced at her with one eyebrow raised.

She has nothing to say to that.

"Okay," I declare, pulling the knife from the bottom of the shoe and examining my work, "I'm done. Well, almost."

"The hell is that?" Jinx asks, peering into the boot to get a look for herself. "You carved a 'u' into padding of my shoe."

"Yeah, well, kind of," I pull out a tiny horse shoe about an inch and a half long and shove it into the indent. The metal piece fits perfectly. "There. _Now_ it's done."

"And what's that supposed to do?" She seems positively incredulous.

"Haven't you ever heard about lucky horse shoes?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I choose to ignore her, admiring my handiwork.

"Okay, so…if you look at it this way," she leans in despite her skepticism, and watches as I position the shoe so that the horse shoe points down, "people believe that the luck pours down on you. And if you have it this way…" I flip it so that the dirty piece of metal is pointing up, "then it's supposed to collect and hold all your luck for you. Of course, there are some who believe that you're lucky just by touching it, which you will be constantly, seeing as how it's in the sole of your shoe. So…it's three way luck, I guess." I hand the shoe back to a bemused Jinx.

"Do I really need that much?"

"Hey, you're the one who kept insisting that your bad luck automatically made you a criminal. Maybe with this counteracting it, you can work with the good guys."

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say to that," she says, shoving her foot back into her boot and zipping it up again.

"You don't have to say anything," I was hoping she _would_ say something, but she had already let me tear up the bottom of her shoe to stick a horse shoe in it. I decide not to push _my_ luck.

"I guess…I can say thank you," she looks almost…confused by her own words, but she continues anyways. "I really haven't had many people actually…I don't know, _talk_ to me. I hate to admit it…but it's kind of nice."

"Does this mean you won't throw the horseshoe away the moment we separate?" Jinx smirks.

"Don't get your hopes up," she warns, but I can tell that my horseshoe's not going anywhere. A silence falls between us for what feels like the tenth time that evening, but for once it's not uncomfortable or awkward. It's one of those silences where both people can tell: they're sharing a 'moment' and neither really wants it to end. Or maybe she does. If that's the case, she's not exactly making an effort to end it. Me? I like it.

Our coms ring simultaneously, and the moment evaporates.

Beast Boy appears on the screen as soon as I flip my communicator open. I have to admit that I'm kind of surprised it's him…usually Robin's the one calling the shots. I guess not tonight.

"You're okay! You haven't been captured by the Brotherhood!"

"Um…yeah…is that unusual?"

"Nearly every Titan just got ambushed, and we're down to five right now."

"What five?" Beast Boy looks behind him, then turns to face the screen again.

"Pantha, Mas, Harold, Jericho, and me." I whistle slowly.

"You really got your work cut out for you there. Only two of you have actually worked in teams before."

"You're telling me."

"Well, you've got six if you want it," I glance at Jinx, who looks as though she's…growling at her communicator, "maybe seven."

"Of course I want it. I'll send you the coordinates to the Brotherhood's location. Get there as fast as possible," his look is pleading but determined.

"I'm on it." My communicator beeps, alerting me that it's received the information I need to find my friends and help. Beast Boy closed the link with a curt nod.

"I _told_ you," Jinx shouts, shooting daggers at her com screen, "where I am isn't important! What _is _important is that there's _no_ way I'm helping the Brotherhood. I told you guys that before you jetted off on that mission they gave you earlier this evening!"

"But Jinx," Gizmo's voice buzzes from the phone, "you've been pushing us to get noticed by the snot-chewin' Brotherhood forever! Now they call us to help twice in a row and you blow them off?"

"After what they did to me? They're lucky they can even contact us anymore," Jinx growls.

"You bailed on us earlier, and y'know what we did? We went to fight and capture the goody-two-shoes', and now they got all those maggot-brained Titans _frozen_! You can't tell me that you want to miss a chance like this!"

"I'm _not_ going there! _You_ stay if you want to so badly! I could care less," she slams her com lid shut and, on some impulse that I can only smile at, throws it to the floor and crushes it beneath her right boot.

The boot with the horse shoe in it.

"I am _never_ going back with them again."

"…Does this mean that you're gonna be crashing at my place for a while?" She regards me with a blank stare that I can only describe as searching. For what, I'm not sure.

"Maybe."

"I have to go. The Brotherhood of Evil kind of froze most of my friends," I smile sadly, watching her reaction. Her face doesn't change much, but she sits back down on the bench. "What, you're gonna miss me?"

"Har, har."

"…You wanna come?"

"What?" She looks up at me, partly confused, partly unsure of herself.

"You can come with me to the Brotherhood of Evil. I'll take you there."

"And what, praytell, would I do there?"

"Feel what it's like to be a hero. Try working with the good guys for a change," I shrug. "Call it revenge if it makes you feel more villainous. Start believing in yourself. Unfreeze the Titans. Save the world from domination and ultimate destruction. Figure out that you actually do like me, but you just refuse to admit it to yourself. You know, the usual." I help her off the bench and sling my arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the park. She doesn't resist, which surprises me. I glance at her and find that she's actually_ smiling_ at me. It's not a big smile, but it's there, and that's all I need.

**She says** I need to lighten up.

----

_I never understood before  
__I never knew what love was for  
__My heart was broke, my head was sore  
__What a feeling_

_Torn up in ancient history  
__I didn't believe in destiny  
__I look up, you're standing next to me  
__What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
__Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__Brighter than sunshine  
__Let the rain fall, I don't care  
__I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine  
__Suddenly you're mine  
__And it's brighter than sunshine_

_I never saw it happening  
__I'd given up and given in  
__I just couldn't take the hurt again  
__What a feeling_

_I didn't have the strength to fly  
__But suddenly it seemed so right  
__Me and you  
__What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
__Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__Brighter than sunshine  
__Let the rain fall, I don't care  
__I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine  
__Suddenly you're mine  
__And it's brighter than the sun  
__Brighter than the sun  
__It's brighter than the sun, sunshine_

_Love will remain a mystery  
__But give me your hand and you will see  
__Your heart is keeping time with me _

_What a feeling in my soul  
__Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__Brighter than sunshine  
__Let the rain fall, I don't care  
__I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine  
__Suddenly you're mine_

_Got a feeling in my soul  
__Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__Brighter than sunshine  
__Let the rain fall, I don't care  
__I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine  
__Suddenly you're mine _

_Got a feeling in my soul  
__Love burns brighter than sunshine  
__Brighter than sunshine  
__Let the rain fall, I don't care  
__I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine  
__Suddenly you're mine  
__And it's brighter than sunshine_

_----_

WOW…that was the longest thing I've written in…a while. And you know what? I really like it. I hope you did too.

Oh, and please don't take this as a "Jinx needs a guy to believe in her before she'll change" type of thing. She just needs someone, _anyone_ to believe in her, and Kid Flash is what she has to work with. The fact that there's a subtle but definite attraction there…isn't the point.

Not really, anyways. xD

Love,  
SushiChica


End file.
